


RWBY: Like Morning Follows Night (BlackSun)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Backstory for Ghira and Kali meeting, F/M, Faunus protest, Kissing, Lyrical dialogue near the end, Romance, Suicide mention, anxiety mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Sun refuses to let Blake fight her battles by herself anymore. Even if she doesn’t like it.For more updates, follow me at kirimizi.tumblr.com !





	RWBY: Like Morning Follows Night (BlackSun)

The day had just begun, with the sun hitting the beautiful island of Menagerie, warming up both the sea surrounding the small island and the palm trees gently swaying in the breeze. There was a lazy sort of feel for the day, the general public taking it slow, and businesses closing down earlier than normal. 

The temperature generally maintains a decent 70°F, giving the island the ability to become somewhat tropical. While it has its beauty to fend for it, many people find themselves intimidated to visit the island due to its Faunus population. But, it is also a point of allure for many of Faunus descent. 

In a beautiful home, about five walking miles from the coastal waters of the famed ports of Menagerie, sat a family of three and their...guest in the living room. The couches held Ghira and Kali Belladonna, proud parents and famed activists. In the one across sat their daughter Blake and her...friend Sun Wukong. The group discussed things of all nature’s, such as of their people’s politics, culture, and simply the times of the past. 

“The people of this island are my top priority after all. Of course,” The exhalted leader of the White Fang organization turned his head to look at the woman who had always been by his side. “Only after my family.” Kali glances over at him and smiled, lifting up a teacup to her lips to take an inconspicuous sip of her beverage. 

“Perhaps it is time we take action. I worry about the unease of the people on this island.” Ghira commented, averting eye contact with his daughter.  
“The unease is expected.” Kali replied, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You are doing all you can. That’s what matters.” 

Blake and Sun watched the way the two of them conversed with one another. They truly did act like husband and wife. And as they should. Blake never seen or had any bad experience between her parents. From what she was told, the two fell in love at first sight at a young age. She watched closely as her father told the story of how he had met her mother. 

It was during the aftermath of a protest for equal rights when they met one another. Ghira attacked a human man trying to harass an innocent faunus in a remote but famed Faunus based bar outside of Haven. While the man didn’t go down without a fight, Ghira remained strong and fought diligently. Afterward, the human man ran off, and Ghira found himself infatuated with the woman he defended. They took to the barside and acted like nothing had happened. She bought him a drink, even wrapped up his arm as part of her way of saying thanks. He told the story to this day just as he did the first time: he couldn’t help but stare into the beauty that was her gold eyes. The luscious black strands that framed her face made her eyes sparkle like the sun in the middle of the summer. 

While the time passed by between them, the couple grew together as well. Love had no boundaries for the Belladonnas. After the tale had been told, Kali took a moment of leave in order to clean up the living room of the scattered tea set. When she came back in, she thought it would be best to get on with their day.

“I believe it is time for us to enjoy the weather while the sun still shines.” Kali smiled and squeezed his arm. “We will see you two later.” She urged Ghira to take more walks, in order to keep himself healthy through all the stress that had come up recently. Ghira nodded, and stood up beside his wife. Sun smiled as he watched the couple walk out the door. 

“Wanna go with them?” Sun turns and tilts his head towards Blake, leaning a bit onto her shoulder. She doesn’t respond as she watches them walk out of the room.  
“Everything alright?”  
Blake snapped back into consciousness and shook her head to clear her jumbled up thoughts.  
“I’m fine.” Her meek words made absolutely no part of that statement believable.  
“Blake, answer me something. How dumb did you think I am?”  
“I didn’t think you were dumb at all, where’d you get that from?”  
“Then why not be honest with me for once?”  
“It’s just...not something I can do right now.” Blake sat herself up and straightened out her shoulders before getting up from the couch. 

“Why won’t you stay and talk to me?” Sun whimpered, still in the same spot as before. Blake paused, the words hitting her like a stab to the chest. After that, she began to walk away toward her bedroom without another word out of her mouth. Once finally in front of her doorway, she could hear the other man trailing close behind her. Blake hastily entered her old bedroom and slammed the door hard in his face. 

“Blake! Open the door!” The lock clicked immediately after. Blake simply wasn’t having any of Wukong’s shit today.  
“No, I can handle this on my own.” Her voice sounded out like a breeze in the wind to the other side of the door. 

Out of nowhere, while watching her parents walk off moments ago, memories flooded her brain like they did every do often. Thoughts of her past, from the time she chose Adam over her friends and family. Even the mere thought of letting the fate of her people rest in his hands was enough to trigger a straight up panic attack. The worst of it didn’t hit her until she thought of her family back at Beacon Academy. This made her anxiety grow exponentially. 

It didn’t help that Sun has been behind her since the moment she escaped the ruins of her home.

The man deserved a better life than that. She knew that, but the voice in her head and the pain on the site of stab wound on her waist would come to constantly remind her of this. Blake felt her breath hitching and her lungs becoming heavy with the unvoiced concern of her past. She leaned against the redwood door of her room, sliding down the smooth surface and collapsing onto the floor beneath her. 

“Blake, please!” The voice behind the door sounded out louder than before. Sun was surpassing frustration, banging his fists on the door. Little droplets of blood dripped down his wrist past the bruises that formed around his knuckles. Blake never heard him say her name out of such anger before. 

Sun hit the door a few more times before giving in to the silence. He could hear bouts of sniffling and hectic breathing in his break on the other side of the door. His own heart pounded just listening to the noise.  
Blake was crying. Really crying. Something he thought he would never hear in his lifetime. 

Unable to stand the fact, the young man decided to take some action. Sun took a few steps back from the door and ran down the hallway, practically sprinting through the back door into the grassy area behind the house. He stopped and looked up between the house and the trees, estimating the jump between the palm trees growing and the balcony door that was conveniently open for him to enter. 

Sun stepped back before lunging himself forward onto a nearby tree trunk, throwing himself between branches and the like before sticking the landing onto Blake’s balcony. Once he looked up, his eyes met a concerning sight. 

Blake had her favorite white coat thrown into the corner of her room and wrapped herself into a ball right next to it. Her face covered by a pillow pulled off her bed. Sun’s eyes widened, never having seen her in such a vulnerable state before. He was unsure how long this habit had been going on for, but he knew he wanted to put an end to it. Sun slowly stepped into the room, unsure if the faunus could hear him walking in. Until he heard a muffled sniffle escape from the surface of the clutched pillow.  
“Go away.”

Of course, that wasn’t an option for Sun anymore. Not that he ever gave himself the option in the first place. He sat on the floor a few feet away from her, quiet in his stead. Anxiety was a brutal beast to fight, and Sun knew this was an ongoing battle within the mind of his Blake. He nudged himself closer to her side, until his shoulder touched her trembling body. 

“No.” Sun tried to Blake to him by pulling the anxious girl by her waist. But was met with a slap when he came to touch her side.  
“Don’t.” She muttered, still face first into her pillow.  
“I can’t stand to see you like this. Please, just tell me what I can do.” Sun’s voice softened from the harsh emotion it was earlier on in their fight. To Sun’s surprise, Blake lifted her head off the pillow, wiping off the remaining tears on the cover. Her eyes were puffed up and purple, veins like rivers under her eyes and on her eyelids. She inhaled, taking in the fresh air exposed to her clearly exhausted face. 

“I deserve all of this. Every emotion that’s washed over me, every thought and memory. I deserve to be haunted, until the day I’m put into the grave. This,” She pointed to the side of her waist that Sun had touched beforehand. It harbored a scar fit from a blade. The area was a pale but flesh like pink, indicating it was healing. “This wasn’t enough. I should’ve been the only one there. It should have been me to lose limbs. People got hurt because of me and my past—”  
“Shut up.”  
“No, you wanted to throw yourself into my personal life like this, you get to know the truth. I should have died that night! I don’t deserve this life! If I had been killed, maybe I wouldn’t have to bear all these thoughts and feelings anymore!” Blake’s voice cracked as her eyes widened. She didn’t realize what had come out of her mouth until she saw Sun’s terrified expression. 

The two sat in absolute silence for what seemed like forever. Sun sat completely still, unable to get any words out of his mouth.  
“Please say something.” Blake whispered, sighing out the remainder of her previous stressors. She subtly leaned her head on his shoulder.  
“So, now you want to hear what I have to say.”  
“Sun…”  
“I can’t live without you.”  
“Stop exaggerating.”  
“I mean it. I really do.” 

Blake steadied her breathing, trying her best to slow down her heartbeat by taking in deep breaths.  
“You don’t know what it’s like to live in shadows,” She began to mutter into his shoulder. “Always regretting what you’ve done. Spending time counting every little mistake. Knowing it’s always easier to run.” 

Sun leaned his head atop hers and successfully pulled her into his body this time.  
“You don’t have to spend your life looking backwards, we’ve been through this over and over again. You can’t just wish it away. The past is the past, it’ll never change. That was before, this is now and then,” Sun left a kiss atop her forehead. “We have a chance to make it better if we try.”  
“I refuse to risk another’s pain again.”  
“The pain is when you shut me out, and take off on your own.”  
“I’ve made my choice—“  
“And now I make it mine.” He took his head off of hers and stared at her, before cupping both sides of her cheeks and placing a gentle kiss on her lips. She trembled, unsure what was happening or if this was an anxiety hosted fever dream. 

Blake mindfully places her hands on his shoulders just as he pulls his face back. Her eyes remain on the stab wound poking out ever so slightly out of his white jacket. Her fingers trailed the outer edge of the scarred area. As sweet as this man was, she wouldn’t forgive herself if something happened to him on her behalf. Blake wasn’t ready to endanger another person. Not again. 

Sun noticed the sorrowful expression coming onto her at the sight of the stab wound. The last thing he wanted was for the lovely gold in her eyes to glaze over in tears again over someone like him. He pressed his forehead against hers and moved her hand over the whole wound, his hand guiding hers under his jacket. To her surprise, he was delighted while he did so. 

Blake shifted her gaze to Sun’s brown-laden irises. Her heart felt ready to pound out of her chest once again. But this time, not out of any anxious reasoning. She knew she wasn’t the only one, feeling Sun’s heart rate increase under her touch as she gazed up at him. 

“I won’t let you fight alone anymore. I refuse to.” Sun spoke sternly.  
“Sun,” Blake’s tone turned soft. “My problems aren’t yours to deal with.”  
“I don’t care.” His lips hovered over her ear before leaving a kiss on her cheek. 

Sun’s hand held Blake’s in place atop his chest, squeezing her hand as his lips travelled down her neck. Blake squeezed his hand in return, turning a few shades pink in response. Once their lips met once more, Blake felt it was only right to make him feel the same way. Her plush lips moved softly against his, earning a small gasp from him in the process. 

As expected however, Sun knew how to get one step ahead of her. 

Sun slammed his free fist into the wall behind Blake and cornered her against the bedroom door. His lips moved harder against hers, getting out so much of the days frustrations on their moment. He bit down on her bottom lip, eliciting a cute noise from his favorite kitty. As rowdy as Sun wanted to be with her after hearing such an alluring mewl, he knew she needed more support than anything else. Regretfully having to break the romantic moment between, he parted his lips from her and took his fist out of the wall behind her head. With another squeeze on the hand that so delicately laid on his chest, he felt an urge to comfort his Blake. His tail wrapped around her waist and Sun kept his distance just enough to whisper to her, yet spoke loud enough for her to hear the serious tone in his voice. 

“I’ll always follow behind you. Like morning follows night.”


End file.
